Darkened Life
by GinnyClaw
Summary: After speaking with her parents, Hermione returns to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Championship. But happens when Albus Dumbledore whispers "Hermione Granger". And what does this mean for Hermione, the Fourth Champion.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prologue

Normally when a teenager hears the words along the lines of 'We need to talk' they fear the worst. They fear THE talk, the dreaded talk. The talk that all teenagers grimace at, shy away from and even avoid the parents. But those unlucky few that have been dragged down that embarrassing road filled with several eye avoiding answers to the question you already know about.

But if you're, 14 year old, Hermione Granger and you receive this quote from your parents. And when you look into their fear riddled and nervous face, you do dread it but, because of the looks you are getting from them, you immediately know that it isn't THE talk. It's much, much worse.

oOo

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading on magical creatures she had found in her trunk, when she heard the sound of her mothers voice from the open door way. What she saw was both her parents standing there with equal expressions of apprehension.

"Mother, what is it?" she asked softly when she looked at them both in their eyes. Her mother just replied with a soft 'Hermione'. With that soft remark, Hermione put her book down on to the bed side table. And moved over so that her parents could sit either side of her, and they did when she beckoned them over.

Her mother looked at her with a saddened glint to her eyes.

"Hermione there is something your mother and I wish to tell you" she heard her fathers calm, quiet voice next to her and she immediately whipped her head around to look at him, his peculiar and off tone worrying her.

"What ever it is, just know that it's going to be okay" she tried to sound reassuring, but it seemed their emotions had rubbed of on her. So she had to focus on keeping her voice as steady as it could be.

"H-Hermione" her mother started "we love you very much, b-but" and this I where her mothers shoulder violently shook along with her sobs and tears. Hermione reached out and took hold of her mothers' hand, and drew comforting patterns on the back with her thumb. Obviously unable to get any information out of her mums' mouth she turned to look at her father on her other side.

She looked him in the eye, and she thought he saw the questioning in her eyes because he quickly looked down to his hands which he was nervously fidgeting with in his lap. And said in the quietest voice imaginable that;

"Hermione… you're adopted".

She did a quick double take, not believing what her father had just said. To tell the truth Hermione had always had this thought somewhere in her mind, but her teenage stubbornness, had defended her emotions, and shoved it with all its vigour to the deepest, darkest recesses of her mind. The strangest things would trigger these thoughts. Such as a time when, in a strong emotional rage, she had tightened the collar of a boy, who had taken to bullying her in her primary school yard. This resulted in the boy choking. It wasn't until she had gotten home that the first of these thoughts had come to her. She didn't know how she did it, but when she did a flash so quick that when it had gone she didn't quite believe it had been there. But in that flash she has seen the strongest pair of brown, hazel eyes that looked to be lit up by laughter.

Hermione looked at both parents to see that both her mother and father were not looking at her. She took a deep breath,

"Mum…Dad" she accentuated with by looking at both her Mum and Dad "I love you" this was followed by a loud wail from the person who was on her left. She was almost bowled over from a pair of strong arms that had launched around her, as her mother cried into her shoulder, out of relief. A muttering of 'thank you's accompanied by sever hiccups could be heard from her. She turned her head to the right, and gave her Dad a reassuring smile, to which he responded with his own.

oOo

Once her mothers' sobs had reached a tolerable level, with the occasional jump of the shoulders and a sharp intake of breath. She asked the question that both parties, both generations, young and old, had been waiting for.

"Do you know who they were?" By the looks on their faces she surmised that they knew which 'who' she was referring to.

"We only know what your mother was called; we asked the orphanage from where you came from. She said you had been left on the door step. At about 4 months old" Mr Granger said, she had also wondered why there were no pictures of her straight after birth, in the first few months when she was getting acquainted with the world. Her father continued, "there was a letter left with you"

He pulled out, from his back pocket, an envelope that was slightly worn around the edges from the 14 years it had been lingering around the Granger Household. On the front of the envelope, in neatly cursive font was one word 'Hermione'. And she took it with shaky hands.

Her thumb traced over the writing lightly. Almost not wanting it to wear. She could picture someone, with a close resemblance to herself, sitting at a white oak desk, a quill in hand and penning this. Tears would be falling freely over her eyes, down her cheeks and dripping of the edge of her chin. She would put down the quill, and looks through her tear and eyelashes, at a four month old baby, peacefully asleep in a near by crib. Unaware of the times ahead of her.

She opened the envelope gently and slowly unfolded the parchment to find what was written on it, almost immediately her own tears mixed with those of her biological mothers that she could see had showered the parchment.

_My dearest Hermione, _

_I do not know when this shall be given to you, nor when I will see you again. There are dark times ahead of us in this world I live in. Evil has plagued so many things in my life, and probably yours. So in order to protect you from this evil, I have decided it would be best to get you as far away from this as possible. _

_But this means leaving you with people I do not know, but what I do know is that it will keep you safe for as long as possible. _

_Know that this pains me a great deal, and while I write you this letter, I am working on a way to rid the world of such evils, so that I can reunite myself with you in the future with safety surrounding us all. _

_But I have a few words for you that I think will help you in the future, should this horrible time resurface again: protect the ones you car for, fight for the ones you love, and keep them close, because you do not know when you will need their caring touches, their soothing words and their calming presences. And one more thing, my sweet child, fight this evil with those people and you will go far. _

_Good bye Hermione Amelia Grayne,your Mother, Athena Grayne._

oOo

After finishing the conversation with her parent along with her dinner, Hermione thought it best for a walk, in order to sort through the lingering thoughts of who her other parent was. And along this journey to the nearby neighbourhood park, from where she live in Kent, a lonely dark clad figures in black robes, watches her from afar. The figure walks behind her out of sight as it weaves in and out of the muggle cars, and as she jumps off of the swing, on which she was sitting, to pace back and forth, the figure calls up the image of a large manor house with wooden covering all but one window where a single flame flickers, and Disapparates on the spot to inform his master of the latest developments.


	2. Chapter 2

**A:N/ RANT HERE! some one asked me if this was going to be a Hermione/Ron fanftiction, and trust me on this it will NOT be that, i actually find that one of the worst pairing J.K put together. Ron wants someone that is exactly like his mother, Molly. He wants a stay at home wife who would have the dinner on the table when he arrived, and in the bed waiting for him when he wanted another child she could bring up. So no definitely not. **

Chapter 2

It's the 25th of August and Hermione, having arrived at the Weasleys the previous day, set of to the Quidditch World Cup between the Bulgarians and the Irish. After the Bulgarians had caught the snitch, which had still ended the game in the Irish's favour, the group of Weasley's along with Harry were celebrating the events of the game, along with the thousands that had turned up there to support the Irish.

But the night hadn't turned out to be the night for celebration, because not a moment passed midnight, screams had joined the fray of cheers, along with the brightly coloured streams of light given of by dark magic spells, causing a wide area of chaos and mayhem that had gone on into the early hours of the night several deaths had been caused from the tips of the dark figures wands, who turned out to be Death Eaters, but also accidentally from the sheer number of people running from the scenes, unable to Apparate away due to the wards put in place. Those accidental deaths seemed to have been cause by internal injuries and head damage, from the feet of people running.

When the group had eventually returned to the Burrow from the nights events, all had gone straight to bed, with one thing on their minds; sleep.

oOo

A week later, the Trio along with the twins, Ginny and Mrs Weasley Flooed to the leaky cauldron after receiving their booklist from Hogwarts. After the Weasley Matriarch had used her wand to move the stones so they could enter Diagon Alley. As usual the Alley was bustling with the regular workers, Hogwarts students and those who are to begin their first year. It was these first years that could be heard, along with the cries of agitated mothers, racing up and down the street, with an unlimited supply of energy.

Mothers. Hermione had been determined to keep hers a secret from the boys for as long as possible; she wanted to get enough information on her mother before telling anyone. She had been wanting to. She sometimes had the urge to tell Ginny in one of their late night talks, but her courage quickly left her when she out weighed the pros and cons too much and missed her timing.

Several time a member of the family had asked her what was wrong in the times when she would get caught up in her thoughts of her long lost mother and father, imagining the happy days and memories her mind had made up. More often than not it was Mrs Weasley that caught her staring out of the window and into the hill land around the Burrow.

But now as she looked out across the busy looking street at all the happy and excited faces of magical families, she couldn't help but smile, and reminisce about her first time hear, and as the "family" shifted in groups with the boy getting their robes and the girls getting there school supplies, she thought to herself that she really did love the magical world.

Ginny and Hermione were walking around the Diagon Alley book store collecting their series of books, for both of them as well as Fred and George, and Harry and Ron. She was currently skimming reading through the standard book of spells: level 4, like she always did, she could never get away from that book each year; it was always the first she read. She was currently in the area of magical mysteries, when she found a dusty old book that was at least several hundred page thick, to make up for the age the book seemed. And when she picked it up to inspect it, the book felt oddly warm to the touch.

But to her disappointment the title only read "Celeron: căutare sursei", she had no idea what kind of book it was or what the writing actually said, as she was unfamiliar with the language. When she opened the book it was revealed to be empty. This intrigued her along with the physical affects of the book, she looked through the book once more and finding nothing, but wanting to find something she decided to by the book, and added it to the top of her pile, and set off for the rest of her school equipment.

oOo

The group of girls then made there way to Madam Malkins and were greeted with the sight of the young Malfoy leaving the store with his Slytherin smirk planted on his features, and the usual greeting of 'Mudblood' he also looked to be in the company of his mother, who like always with Muggle-borns and blood traitors, looked down her knows on all three of them.

But they continued on their way and found Madam Malkin finishing the measurements of Ron's robes, who looked slightly agitated. No doubt wanting to go to the Quidditch store.

Madam Malkin then shooed, an all too eager Ron from the small round stage he had been standing on. The woman then beckoned on Ginny who calmly strolled with a hop in her step on to the stage.

Hermione then joined the boys in, yet another, heated discussion of the Quidditch World Cup and what it meant.

"Guys. I still believe it was just some off shot versions of Death Eaters… Most likely the off-spring" Hermione said once again. It felt as if this was all they talked about now-a-days, and she was starting to get a little fed up with the whole mention of Quidditch in the same sentence as World and Cup. But regardless she let the endless chatting to continue. Once she noticed Ginny had been measured for this year, she replaced her spot and followed the instructions of the elder woman.

As she was staring in to the mirror, something in the reflection from outside caught her eye. It was a tall broad shouldered person, slightly in the shadows, and the face seemed to be looking directly into her eyes. Although she could not tell what this person looked, she got the impression he was rather grim looking. She paled at the sight of his stance with a wand in his hand. He stood there, menacingly, watching over her. Hermione tried to focus on the face but it seemed the black hood of the figures robes was making it difficult to find anything beyond the white of the eyes.

People where walking in and around the man, clearly having not noticed him. But when one particular person cut her view from the intriguing character she scowled and her eyes darted around and saw that he was no longer there. Her eyes once again sailed through the area trying to find him again. But she gave in when Harry's voice brought her away from her searching.

"Hermione…are you okay?" he questioned with a small glint of curiosity in his voice.

"Yeah…. Yeah, fine Harry" she answered vaguely. She finished getting measured from the store owner and carried on with the day, with the thought of the suspicious person somewhere in her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As usual for the 1st September, the day the Hogwarts students will be returning for another year, the Weasley household was in disarray. The thundering of footsteps could be heard throughout the house, of the last minute packing that seems to cause all males to change, for the morning, into raving lunatics. All boys of the Burrow were currently raving lunatics. The shrill voice of Mrs Weasley could be heard reprimanding the twins for their continuance of all things prank-ing, and as Hermione, who had already packed in advance, sat and watched the on goings in equal amusement and annoyance, a very stressed out Ron could be seen looking for a stray sock. This sock obviously didn't stray too far.

"Honestly Ronald, the sock is right there" she pointed to the area of his pocket, and laughed when his head turned left and right trying to find the nifty sock, this ended up with him being disorientated and falling over.

"In your pocket Ron" Hermione stated within the mitts of laughter. "You know you should have done the packing a lot sooner, like I told you to. You wouldn't be in this mess if you had listened"-

But she was interrupted in her rant as Ron frantically waved his hands around, "All right 'Mione, I get, yeah. Pack earlier, not later" continuing his search for the elusive sock, as Hermione scowled in his direction.

Soon going back to her book that had been patiently waiting for her in her lap. She was surprised to hear another voice from Bill exclaiming that they had only 10 minutes to get to Kings Cross station to board the train. Almost immediately most Burrow residents had assembled in the living room to Floo over. As they all lined up, she quickly stored her book with the rest and followed her surrogate magical family, clearly stating Kings Cross station as she threw the Floo Powder to the green flames that lay in the bed of the fireplace.

Hermione was actually quite surprised to see the Weasleys resident dragon loving red head along for the trip to see of the students. She had wondered profusely over the actual reason for this from the time she had been told, but there was no clue as to why he was actually there.

As she existed the fireplace and took in the number of families ushering their children onto the train. There were several first years in her line of vision. Most of them had themselves securely glued in their mothers' arms. Some of those first years were looking around in embarrassment but others clung to them for dear life, and mort often than not they were bouncing around excitedly waiting to get there first chance of the memorable train ride to Hogwarts.

After noticing the others moving through the thick cloud of people she hastily followed after them, only to join find Mrs Weasley explaining something to the rest of the family-as well as Harry, of course.

"I doubt that either of you will want to come home this Christmas, such a shame" she said morosely as she looked down, trying to hide the little glint in her eye that clearly showed that she knew something the children didn't.

"Yes, you'll definitely want to stay there this one guys" the older brother said as he sent a grin and a wink over to them, as Fred and George stepped onto the train. "What's happening to make us stay?" Fred asked, or was it George.

"Yeah guys, come on tell us. What's goin on?" his twin asked as they both furiously moved their heads between the elders searching for answers.

"Mustn't say anything, not allowed" Charlie said as the trains horns erupted in the station.

"Ooh. Come on Charlie give us something here" pleaded Ron as he looked at his smiling face. Most of the station had quieted down as more and more families left the platform, so as the train started to pull out of the station, as the last of the students had boarded they moved along.

"Nothing to worry about, I'm sure it'll be a great year for you" Mrs Weasley said cryptically. She, unlike the others, had chosen to remain where she was standing and looked up in a motherly way, as she continued "be safe and have a good year children"

"What? Guys, tell us anything, we just want to know. Charlie what did she mean?" asked Harry from the back of the group, now having to raise his voice a little, so that they could here him over the train.

Charlie just replied with a sly smile, and a quick "I'll see you soon, before Christmas probably." this was met with an uproar from the teenagers, as they tried to work out what happened, but before they could get anymore cryptic answers they has sped out of the platform on the long journey to Hogsmeade Station.

"What was all that about?" Hermione asked, having stayed quiet for the entire time. "D'you think Charlie is coming to Hogwarts?" They began walking down the train compartments looking for an empty room for them to stay for the journey. "I don't know, it can be anything really" replied Ron as he slide open one of the remaining empty compartments and sat down in the nearest seat to the window. "But there is definitely something shifty going on around here though. They're hiding something, an' I don't know about you but I wanna find out" he continued as all but the twins sat down.

"We want to know as well, but what ever it is, its going to be big" the twins replied in perfect synch. It had always freaked Hermione out, they just seemed to know the others thoughts and feelings with either a swift glance or nothing at all. _Definitely weird,_ she thought to herself.

Of course this made her think of her other family, the one she had yet to tell either of her best friends about. Being Hermione Granger and everything she wanted to get all the facts she could about both parents before revealing their existence. So she had decided that when she got to Hogwarts and at the next available time she would go visit her trusted friend; the library. The most recurring thought was of her fathers name and any general information about him.

"Right"-"We're off to find another cabin" they replied once again in their own Weasley twin way. On their way out they closed the cabin door and wove around the few remaining students looking for a cabin.

"Who fancies a game of Wizarding Chess?" asked Ron and from this point on Hermione tuned out the noise of the compartment and instead focused all of her brain power on the book that she had recently unpacked, as the buildings turned fewer and fewer and eventually into the field and trees.


	4. Chapter 4

**A:N= I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner I would have done but this Is my first year of college and it is quite hard to settle down. But what was what really pissed me of was when my laptop decided to delete most of this chapter I had done so had to restart it, but its near the same only with less words.**

Chapter 4

It had been several long hours, since the train had taken off in sunny London. Now, though as the Hogwarts express slowed down to arrive in Hogsmeade, the night sky had opened up with thunderous rain and the bright flashes of lightening created mysterious shadows. Every once and a while, when the lightening flashed, faces would become more visible than they were with the aid of the candles.

The loud screeching of the trains' breaks brought Hermione back from her dream of her perfect family with her mum sitting on the couch and her father sitting on the floor with her whilst a five year old Hermione drew a picture of said family. The picture features four people and a dog, sitting on a hill with a house in the background. The fourth person she didn't know but she could only hope that this was a second sibling.

When looking around the cabin she noticed that the rest of them had gotten in their school robes- she, having already gotten into them- and were collecting various items strewn around the compartment. Following their lead she collected her book from the floor at her feet and packed it up in her trunk, and hauled it with her, following her friends down the small hall.

"First years over 'ere, over 'ere", Hermione heard Hagrids' booming voice over the din of the platform. She looked over Rons' head to see him waving his large hand for the first years to follow him. The same first years that are still awed by their surroundings.

"Come on lets get to the carriages before they leave" Harry says from her right, and they start to the carriages that seem to move on their own. The rain still beating down creates streaks in the air as it falls down in diagonal lines from the wind.

A quick journey up the Scottish land and the trio were at the doors to the great hall, the castle floor a darker shade due to the rain water coming in from the other students. The familiar sight of the great hall brought a melancholy smile to Hermione's face. Four gigantic wooden house tables vertically lined the hall, and one lonely professor table sat at the top of the hall, on a raised platform, with few professors situated on their seats.

Taking a seat in the middle of the Gryffindor table with her back at the Hufflepuffs. She looks across the staff table to only see the familiar faces and no new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor.

This felt a little weird to her; she was always used to having the professor sitting next to the potions master. But alas he wasn't to be seen. She waited 10 more minutes as the rest of the school student flittered in, thinking on what this teacher would be like. Would the person be a man or woman? Old or young? Sane or crazy? Real or fake? Would the person have a part of Voldermort on the back of their head? She hoped not. Her thinking on the professor was cut short as the transfigurations teacher led the nervous looking first years into the hall. Of course with this being their first time here, they were still looking around in awe.

Hermione still remembered her first time in here, to be honest she still felt awed by the great hall weeks after first stepping inside. And still, now, she couldn't get rid of that feeling.

The first years filed around in between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables at the front of the hall, in a bunch of fidgeting nervousness. McGonagall sat the worn looking stool onto the platform and placed the equally work looking sorting hat upon it. Producing a scroll from her inner robes, she unwound it and cleared her throat.

"Andrews, Charlotte" she called clearly, a small looking first year with blue eyes that shone apprehension and thick fuzzy auburn hair that splayed across her back walked with small steps up to the chair. She looked so frightened to Hermione. She felt that way back then, despite the cool façade she showed.

McGonagall gently placed the hat upon the girl head, which was downcast as her stared at her feet. Her palms face down on her legs to keep them from bouncing but failing.

All of a sudden her eyes flashed to the Slytherin table. If Hermione thought she looked frightened before she looked absolutely terrified now. Her lungs deflated as she let out her breath and looked at the Gryffindor table, her lips quirking up into a full blown smile as the hats voice reverberated throughout the hall 'GRYFFINDOR' it shouted followed by the raucous clapping and cheering of the aforesaid table. The ecstatic little girl hoped over to a seat made for her on the table, and relaxed into the life of a lion.

This carried on until there were no first years left without a house, and Dumbledore walked to the front of the platform and addressed his school.

"I'm going to keep this short for now as I can see that some of you are getting a little hungry" he said as his eyes trailed over to Ron, who had been moaning throughout the sorting "but I will not keep you any longer and will announce a very special course of events that will happen this year". A twinkle appeared in his eyes when chatter started immediately. He clapped his hands and the food appeared in heap fulls reading for any Weasley to dive into.

oOo

After spending sometime talking to Harry and Ron, Hermione turned her attention towards Neville to discuss the upcoming year of Herbology.

"B'imey 'Ermione, you aint star'ed tal'in about s'ool alrea'y, you hafent efen go'en your 'ime 'able yet". Hermione grimaced at Rons foulness as the mashed potatoes he had in his mouth sprouted everywhere.

"Blimey Ron, you haven't started eating like a Hippogriff who hasn't eaten in months already, you haven't even gotten your time table yet" she retorted earning a few snickers from around her. Only to have them silenced by a glare Ron through their way. But Ginny wasn't put off by his glare, it only made her giggles turn into full blown laughter, with Hermione chuckling along. After her laughter had turned down to the occasional chuckles, she was able to address hermione without laughing again.

"Thanks 'Mione I needed that" Ginny said as she lightly placed her hand upon the upper part of Hermione arm, making the older girl smile. Something behind Ginny caught Hermione's attention and when she focused she could see that the allusive teacher had appeared.

"Who's that?" she asked no one in particular, but it was Ron who decided to answer- having finished his conversation with Harry.

"Merlin" he breathed, "that's 'Mad Eye' Moody. THE 'Mad Eye' Moody. Ex Auror he is. Captured loads of death eaters the first time around." she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye to see that he had a weird type of longing in them, most likely his dream to be better than the famous Auror.

"Why do you think Dumbledore asked him to teach here?" Harry said from next to Ron.

"No idea, but when hasn't Dumbledore never had a reason for doing anything" she replied, still looking at the professor. As if sensing someone was talking about him his magical eye swerved around to her, his body tensing upon noticing her staring, before the rest of the man turned to her. With both magical and real looking down upon her. She felt like shrinking into her seat with the look he was giving her. It felt like he was looking through her eyes into her mind, into her soul. But that wasn't as nerving as his hatred was. The hatred she could see coursing through that one real eye was enough to make her shiver. They stared at each other for a full minute. Adult vs. Child. Man vs. woman. Auror vs. student. Hatred vs. Worried. Worried about what she had done to get that much contempt from a man she did not know.

"Merlin 'Mione, done anything to get the Aurors involved with you?" she heard a voice behind her, but she refused to move her eyes away, well, more like she _couldn't_ move her eyes away. Instead she decided a simple lift of the shoulders would do. But the connection was gone when Snape snapped his attention from her, and they went into a tense conversation.

oOo

After that the rest of the dinner went without mishap. And when Dumbledore announced the end of dinner, and the food on the tables vanished she was on the edge of her seat waiting for this mysterious announcement. There had been several attempts at guessing the right answer. But to Hermione they weren't nearly sinister enough, especially coming from the Weasley twins. She didn't know why, but something inside her didn't like the up and coming start of term feast.

"So now that we are all fed and watered" once again looking at Ron, who was mumbling about half finished plates of food, "I mist once more ask for your attention again. I have a few notices to make. The first. Mr Filch has asked me to notify that he has added to list of band items forbidden inside the castle. If you wish to know these items, feel free to take a look on the scroll of band items outside Mr Filch's office. As ever I would like to remind you and the newcomers that the forbidden forest is, still, exactly that. Forbidden.

"It is also my duty to, and I regret this, inform you that the Quidditch cup this year is cancelled". Even before he could finish his sentence the hall was in uproar over this, she could hear several obscenities thrown to Dumbledore. "Silence! This is due to the event which has not happened in a long time now. This event will start in October and carry on throughout the school year. I have great pleasure in announcing that Hogwarts this year will be hosting the TriWizard tournament" whispers resonated around the hall, but Dumbledore chose not to notice and carried on. "this will be a friendly of competition between three of the Wizarding schools. Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons.

"A champion will be selected from each school to take part in three very dangerous tasks. This tournament is not to be taken lightly. Therefore only student who are of age- 17 years or more will be able to take part". Now this got the students of Hogwarts up on their feet protesting especially those of who just missed out on the age, but once again Dumbledore silenced them

"This is because we feel it necessary, given that the tournament is difficult and dangerous for even the most experienced Wizard or Witch. And would most likely result in death, like it did in the previous years" Whilst saying this Dumbledore looked directly at Hermione, this unnerved Hermione quite a lot. She was used to him being sneaky and mysterious. But this was damn right bone chilling spooky.

Hermione looked around to see if any one had noticed the weird behaviour from the head master, along her search she saw that Harry was looking at her. Bewilderment clearly visible on his teenage face.

"But do not be unnerved by my words, I have every faith that this best Wizard or Witch will be chosen. The students of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will be arriving late October and will remain for the greater part of the year. I wish for you to be hospitable to our guests and show courtesy." He paused and his gaze swept across the hall, falling on Hermione for a split second longer than the rest. An indefinable expression on his face before continuing on.

"Now I can see that some of you are getting rather tired so I shall leave you here and bid you a good night. We all need to be alert and rested for tomorrow. Bedtime. Chop! Chop!"

Yes, Hermione was right she didn't like the welcoming speech. This year was definitely going to be Big. And she could tell by the body language mixed with Dumbledore's words, that is was going to be Bad Big.

**A:N= I would really like reviews, because without your reviews I have no will to carry on with the story, and I really like this plot. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After being sent of to the dormitories by the Hogwarts headmaster, Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindor house traipsed through the fat lady portrait. The collective sighs from those around her forced Hermione to acknowledge the feel of being in her second home. The feeling of safety it produced enveloped her, ad calmed down her rapid thoughts from the day. Thus bringing the tiredness that came with the first of September.

"I'm going of to bed now guys. See you at breakfast?" she asked although she knew the answer even before he received the nods. "Oh and don't stay up to late" she finished as her foot touched the bottom step. She ignored any complaints from her substitute brothers and carried on to the fourth years dormitory to find that her room mates were already snug in the confines of their bed. Her trunk lay at the foot of her four post bed, so she quickly opened it and looked around and through the various amount of books to find her night clothes.

After her nightly ritual she snuggled beneath the thick quilt and settled down for a sleep filled with magical creatures and bright flashes of harmless spells.

oOo

Once she had awoken for the first day of school, she had quickly gotten ready in her robes and walked down towards the great hall, planning on getting a breakfast before the timetables were handed out. She was surprised to see that Moody and Snape were already at the staff table and once again they were talking in hushed whispers, but from what she could see it looked like they were trying to control the loudness at which they were talking. But as she entered the hall and they had noticed her presence Moody finished his sentence short and stormed out. Well as much as he could with a wooden leg. With the same cold glare as he gave her at the welcoming feast.

Ignoring the weird start to the morning she proceeded with the breakfast.

"Hey your up early". Ginny observed once she took a place next to Hermione. The hall had started to fill up by now and the noise level had risen to a ruckus. Hermione finishes chewing the piece of cereal she had in her mouth and replied with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders. "Yeah, I was just excited to see the new timetables", she replied in her hermione like fashion.

It wasn't long before both Harry and Ron where both down filling there plates high with a various amount of food. Ron more than Harry. They both looked extra dishevelled this morning, with their hair all over the place. The white shirt buttoned up wrongly and it looked like Ron had decided to put on his sweater the wrong war around.

"What happened to you guys? You look like you've been on the wrong end of a wind charm" Ginny asked, obviously picking up on Hermione's thoughts.

Of course Ron replied with an unintelligible array of words that were muffled by food. Seeing that they couldn't get anything from Ron this early in the morning they looked at Harry at the same time. Then each other, with mirth in their eyes before wiping it off, and looking back at Harry. "Harry?" they both questioned. But at this point Harry looked quite a bit scared after that, so his face was doing a good impression of a fish. This sent the girls over the edge and they giggled to themselves while looking at each other.

To Harry it looked as if they could give Fred and George a run for their Sickles.

"W-we just woke up late", Ginny raised one eyebrow while Hermione raised the other on her face, and looked as if they wanted to call him out on his obvious lie, but, thankfully - for Harry - they were saved by Professor McGonagall bringing around the time tables. "Granger, Hermione. There you go," the stern Witch said. She passed the timetable over to her, with a quick flourish of her wand, then continued on to the next person on her pile.

Looking over her timetable she could tell that it wasn't going to be as stressing as last year in terms of school work. But, as she started to look at Mondays lessons she was struck with the loud exclamation of both Harry and Ron, complaining over the fact that they had Snape first. But not just Snape, Double Snape. This was even worse to them. If Hermione was to actually think about it should would've agreed. Not aloud of course. Truth be told if it wasn't for having Snape as a teacher she would have been more invested in Potions as a whole.

After getting an earful off the both of them, over why it should be illegal from Snape to teach at Hogwarts - whilst trying not to glare - and completely ignoring them by talking to Ginny, the start of the first lesson to begin had arrived. Of course being Hermione she was excited and anxious to start the school year.

They were waiting outside the classroom with Hermione with her book bag slung over her shoulder her back resting against the cool dungeon wall, when Snape glided past with his menacing robes following behind him. Glaring straight into Hermione's eyes with the blackest of eyes she had seen, she could see the cruel hatred that filled his eyes. This made her shrink back into the wall, wanting to physically disappear, with absolutely no idea, other than being a Gryffindor, how she had garnered such a response from the Professor. She tried to think of other reason. That one time last year she answered all his questions right. Or that one time when she accidentally spilt some potion on Snapes' robes. She thought she had covered that up. But by the looks of it these reasons were simply not enough to have such a reaction

"What was that all about?" Ron asked from beside her, which cause her to jump slightly having been too lost in her thoughts. The trio looked at Snapes' retreating head in bafflement, neither having any idea.

"I have no idea… What's with it a teachers looking at me funny? I wouldn't mind if I actually knew what I had done. Its just like they're seething at me because I'm _alive_" replied Hermione in a whisper as she moved to her desk next to Neville.

Hermione quickly took out her heavy potions book and placed it on the chipped potions table.

"It's just a Slytherin being a Slytherin" grumbled Ron as he plumped down on to his chair with a resounding sigh. He quickly quieted down when he saw the Slytherin potion master fix him with his famous glare"

Snape swung his gaze around to Hermione as he called out: "Granger. What are the properties of Wockhart in Ashrud potion?" his voice still held the icy steel that she usually associated with him.

"Wockhart, sir, is the main ingredient in this potion. If it wasn't for this, the potion would be considered deadly for anyone to consume even a teaspoon" Hermione tried to hide a smug grin as she answered, knowing full well that the answer was 100% correct.

This carried on throughout the lesson with the questions getting harder and harder, but not beyond Hermione's knowledge. She even recognised something only fifth years and up would know. With every harder question the more his glare would harden along with them. The class continued to watch this odd display, with the Gryffindors wishing they would at least earn some points from this whole Slytherin vs. Gryffindor domination task.

Finally when the end of the double lesson ended Hermione let out a great tired sigh filled with relief. She gratefully packed up the books having not used them at all these past two lessons. She found the whole experience frustrating but weirdly satisfying.

The Golden Trio head out of the chilling classroom and start towards the ground floor feeling the temperature slowly rising from the dungeons.

"I reckon you did good 'Mione. Reckon you should've gotten some points for that. Harry does too" Ron had his hands shoved into his trouser pockets and was walking forward with his upper body twisted to the bushy haired witch as she walked in between the boys. He wished his long hair out of his face with a flick of his head and a shrug of his shoulders. It was clear he was annoyed with Snape for continuing with the question when even Snape could see that his own point of making the Brightest witch of her age slip up.

"He's right Hermione, you shouldn't let him get to you" Harry said. He was always the one that could sense her moods and just say the right things to make her feel better.

"It doesn't matter… Snape's just not in a good mood to be back teaching 'the unworthy know it all Mudblood Gryffindor" she knew this, it was basically a fact of life to have Slytherins trying to demean her.

"Don't say that 'Mione, you know I don't like hearing that word" was Harry's soft reply.

Hermione didn't say any more as they emerged from the dungeons on their way too the joint class they shared. She just wanted to forget her strange morning and focus on other things. Mainly what she was going to do about the new found information from her birth mother and whether or not she wanted to tell someone.

**A/N: I'm not doing very well with this story, so I was thinking if anyone wants to pick it up and continue on for all you need to do is PM me and I'll consider it. I've planned up to at least chapter 25. Maybe more. If you want me to continue this story, keep sending in the reviews they really do help a lot.**


End file.
